


ABC, 123 — Alternate Universes

by FuntasticFrost



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Punk/Nerd, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dark Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: Twenty-six three sentence drabbles, each featuring a different AU, organized in alphabetical order.





	1. Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm all about minimal effort fanfiction, I figured I'd try my hand at three sentence fiction! Enjoy!

Hiccup caresses his angel’s ivory wings, awestruck by the ethereal beauty perched on the edge of his bed, and cards his fingers through his incredibly soft, fluffy feathers. Jack sighs, melting into the touch, and he ultimately allows him to pluck his old, ratty feathers in order to make room for new growth.

After Hiccup finishes, he rests his back against his angel’s bare chest, relishing in the warmth of arms and wings wrapped around him, completely content to lie with him forever.


	2. Bakery

“You just want to hit on the baker,” Emma accuses whenever he insists on purchasing fresh bread from the local bakery, but Jack always rushes out the door before she can harass him further, pretending not to have heard and hiding his blush underneath his hood.

 

“You have a little something on your face,” Jack comments, tempted to reach over the glass counter and wipe frosting from the baker’s cheek with his thumb; Hiccup chuckles awkwardly, scrubbing his face with his already messy apron, and graces him with an adorable, dorky smile.

 

“Uh, this one’s for free,” Hiccup stammers, gifting him a slice of cake, and Jack beams at the phone number written in red frosting.


	3. Coffee Shops & Cafés

Hiccup sleeps little and studies too much, so he needs caffeine to survive. Luckily, his apartment is only a block away from Brewed Awakening, the perfect café for him to get his fix; he visits the coffee shop regularly enough to be recognized by the employees, and a certain energetic barista always brings a smile to his face by drawing cute pictures on his cup.

“Here you go, Freckles,” he chirps, handing him his usual drink with a flirty wink, and Hiccup blushes; his cheeks flush even more when he reads the phone number scrawled along the side, and he shoots the barista a grin.


	4. Desert Island

The heavens open up, the boat sinks, and Jack wakes up on a beach, coughing up lungfuls of water. Someone rolls him over onto his back, and he squints, straining to see anything in the bright, tropical sun; he blinks away black spots and looks up, only to find the rich kid who owned the yacht—Hamish or Harold or some other stupid name—smiling down at him. 

“You're alright,” he sighs in relief, and maybe Jack is in shock, but he bursts into hysterical laughter; after an initial moment of confusion, the guy joins in, and they're giggling like lunatics, but it makes Jack feel less scared, and that's all that matters.


	5. Evil

Weak, pathetic, worthless… every insult he dreads flies from Jack’s lips—Jack, the one person he thought would never hurt him. Even though he’s gazing into golden eyes and knows Jack isn't himself anymore, Hiccup’s heart breaks with every word, shattered by his betrayal. He begs Jack to stop, but his pleas fall on deaf ears, and the sharp spikes of ice continue to rip through his chest until he can't beg anymore.


	6. Flower Shop

“You worked so hard on this, Hicc, and I'll just freeze it,” Jack protests, biting his lip anxiously as Hiccup places the flower crown on his head. Sure enough, the peonies frost over, and Jack pouts. 

“Hey, don't look at me like that—it's perfect now,” Hiccup praises, covering his blushing cheeks with raindrop kisses, and Jack knows falling in love with a florist is a bad idea, but right now he can't compel himself to care. 


	7. Ghosts

Hiccup has never been scared of the pale, spectral boy haunting the lake. He could never be afraid of Jack, the most beautiful person in the entire world, the only friend he's ever known, the only one who understands his pain.

“Come away with me,” Jack asks softly, and Hiccup follows him through a winter wonderland to paradise, ready to sink to the bottom and stay with him forever. 


	8. Hospital

“Hey, am I gonna get a lollipop for being a good boy, or are you gonna give me something else to suck on?” Jack slurs, trying and failing to wink at the doctor.

“Whatever you want, bud,” Hiccup replies shakily, indulging him just this once because he's bleeding all over the place and might not… he might not…

Jack giggles, eyes blurry and wide, and makes one final, horrible, wet sound that’ll haunt Hiccup for the rest of his life, and then he stops breathing. 


	9. Ice Cream Shop

Jack, with his pretty blue eyes and snow-white hair, is licking a creamy vanilla popsicle, sucking on the tip and looking more appealing in a pastel uniform than anyone has the right to.

“Haddock!” Hiccup blinks, snapped out of his stupor by his manager’s reprimand. “Focus!”

He blushes furiously, embarrassed at being caught staring, and Jack is looking at him now, _shit,_ and—did he just _wink_ at him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jack frost is a flirtatious little shit, pass it on


	10. Journalism

“Are you single?” Jack asks casually, looking up from his notepad and continuing to chew on his pen.

“... is that one of the questions on the list?” the artist inquires, his freckled cheeks glowing pink, and Jack doesn’t regret filling in for Tooth on her day off—interviews aren’t his thing, he’s a photographer, but… he can make an exception for Hiccup Haddock.

“Just curious,” he admits, and the artist chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his head, nodding shyly, and Jack grins—today might just be his lucky day.


	11. Kingdom

“Dance with me?” Jack proposes boldly, and the Heir to the Throne of Berk blushes dark pink, nodding vehemently. Jack entwines their fingers, pulling him toward the center of the ballroom, and even though Hiccup only has one foot, his waltz isn't that bad. The watchful eyes of the other royals evade him as the flow of the music and Hiccup’s green eyes enchant him, and they spin faster and faster, smiling and laughing, and it takes every ounce of willpower he possesses not to kiss him after the song ends. 


	12. Library

Jack takes his sister to Burgess Public Library so she can check out picture books and so he can check out the cute librarian. The short, freckled, bespectacled nerd is shelving literary classics when Jack makes himself known, leaning against the stacks and cracking cheesy jokes, pretending to be cool.

“You’re ridiculous,” Hiccup sighs, exasperated, but he’s blushing, and they both know he likes it when Jack comes around to hit on him, so, by the time Emma is ready to go home, Jack has a new number in his phone and a brilliant grin. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need to talk about how cute Librarian!Hiccup would be with big, dorky glasses, turtleneck sweaters, and corduroy slacks, tucked safely away in a corner of the library with Hemingway and Dickenson on a rainy day <3


	13. Merpeople

Jack flicks him with his shimmery blue tail, and Hiccup sputters, wiping water from his eyes.

“You’re such a—” he begins, but then his boyfriend grabs him by the collar of his shirt and kisses him soundly, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him into the tub with him. Jack’s laugh is like wind chimes, and Hiccup rolls his eyes, brushing his dripping bangs out of his eyes, and straddles his waist, leaning down to plant a kiss on his soft, salty lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merboi!Jack is my actual fave! So shimmery! So fish! We need more fics with him, pronto.


	14. Noir

Jack locks eyes with the detective several times during his routine, shooting him flirty winks and making him duck his head in embarrassment. 

After his performance, when Jack has shimmied out of his tight costume and is wiping off makeup, he spots the detective in the mirror and spins around, smirking at him. “Did you like the show?”

Hiccup shifts uncomfortably, pulling at his tie. “I… uh… you were very, uhm… good at getting the crowd riled up… can we just focus on the case—we’re trying to solve a murder, Jack, now is not the time to laugh at me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a stripper, and Hiccup is a detective, and they're teaming up to take down some bad guys!


	15. Online Dating

**snowballs:** i wish you were here so you could give me a blowjob

 **nightfury:** could you be a little more romantic?

 **snowballs:** i wish you were here so you could give me a blowjob in the rain ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost, ladies and gents, the most romantic man this side of the Potomac ;)


	16. Punk/Nerd

“Jack! Don't even  _think_ about going over there and—” Hiccup’s attempts to stop his punk boyfriend from confronting Dagur are in vain, and, roughly fifteen minutes and many punches later, he’s hauling Jack off to the nurse’s office.

“He can't get away with treating you like shit, Hicc. I had to do _something,”_   Jack defends, swaying a bit with every step, looking so much like a kicked puppy Hiccup can't help but sigh and forgive him for being a protective idiot.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, but save some hits for me next time, alright, tough guy?” Hiccup shoots him a toothy grin, and Jack ruffles his hair, ruining the moment by teasing him for being short and adorable, and leans against him for support, smiling brightly. 


	17. Quidditch

Jack Frost is Slytherin's Seeker, slender and agile and undefeated—at least, until _now._ Hiccup still can't believe he beat him, honestly. 

"I'll get you next time, Haddock," Jack promises, jogging past him to the showers and shooting him a wink, and... Hiccup is _definitely_ dreaming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin Jack is best Jack!


	18. Robots & Androids

“You should be good to go,” Hiccup announces, lifting his welding mask and putting down the blowtorch, and Jack tilts his head, glowing blue eyes blinking slowly as he processes new information, a blank expression settling on his perfect face.

“Thank you,” the android smiles softly, brushing the engineer’s arm gently with his delicate fingers, and Hiccup’s cheeks heat up.

“Your heart rate just increased, and your pupils are dilated,” Jack states, his eyes gleaming with mischief, and Hiccup ducks his head, groaning in embarrassment as the android continues to tease him, a flirtatious smirk on his flawless lips.


	19. Superheroes/Superpowers

Jack’s lip is bleeding when he stumbles into their apartment, but Hiccup kisses him anyway, tangling his hands in his hair and holding him close, stealing his breath away.

“You’re my hero,” he murmurs, and Jack rolls his eyes at the cliché. “You’re a reckless, self-sacrificing dumbass, but you’re still my hero.”

His right eye is practically swollen shut under the mask, so Jack is careful when he buries his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, pressing his lips against soft, warm skin. “And you’re mine.”


	20. Tattoo Parlor

Hiccup is an artist, his steady hands capable of illustrating the beauty of his imagination, and Jack trusts him more than anyone else. He bites his bottom lip as he draws flawless lines in his skin, painting a snowflake on his shoulder with the needle, and Jack derives immense satisfaction knowing his boyfriend is the one etching a design permanently on his body. 

“It’s perfect,” Jack declares when he finishes, unable to tear his eyes away from the fresh tattoo, blushing when Hiccup kisses his greatest masterpiece. 


	21. Urban Fantasy

After midnight, when the rest of the world is asleep, Hiccup is still wide awake, opening up his window to let in a moonlit boy.

“Missed me?” Jack, glowing like stars, slips inside, his quiet laughter ringing like bells as he slides across the hardwood floor and into his arms. Hiccup beams, lifting him up and spinning him around, light and beautiful, magical, and they kiss until they’re both breathless.


	22. Video Game World

Jack’s radiant blue eyes literally glow as he twirls a laser gun, smirking, and Hiccup suppresses a shiver when the lithe man slides up next to him. Bathed in colorful neon light, Jack looks more alluring than virtual reality should even allow, and when Hiccup pulls up the results of their last game on his holoscreen, he can’t help but compliment the other man’s perfect score.

“What can I say?” Jack hums, sliding one hand into Hiccup’s back pocket. “I was motivated by the prize.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a smokin' hot virtual reality gamer BABE ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always make my day! Please and thank you! ;)


End file.
